poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Games of the Olympic Coliseum
This is how our heroes go to the games in Ryan's Quest. Heroes made it to the Coliseum and they saw Phil Ryan: Um... Phil: Good timing, gimme a hand will ya? Move that Pedestal over there for me. I need to finish up for the games. He tried to push, but it too heavy Ryan: It's too heavy. Phil: What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little....? He saw Ryan and his friends Phil: Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here? This here the world famous Coliseum, heroes only. And I got my hands full prepared for the games, so run along, pipsqueak. Ryan give him a serious look Phil: Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum. Sci-Ryan: You got your heroes standing right in front of you! Crash: He is the wielder of the Keyblade. Matau: And we're heroes too! Phil: Heroes? That Runt? (Laugh) Ryan: Seriously? I fought a bunch of monsters! Phil: Hey. You think you should push this. (He is pushing the Pedestal) You can called.... yourself.... a Hero (Panting). Ok, it will take more then brawn. Let's see what you can do. Evil Ryan: Let's do it. They are doing their training and they did Phil: You know, you weren't bad kid. Ryan: Finally, we're heading to the games. Phil: Afraid not. Ryan: Aw man! Phil: Two Words. You guys aren't Heroes. Ryan: Aw, come on! Sci-Ryan: And that's four words. They left the Coliseum Hades: Rather a stubborn goat, wouldn't you say? Sci-Ryan: Who are you? Hades: Whoa, hold on there, Crystal Prep student. Let me guess, you want to enter the game right? Look what I got. He give Ryan a Pass Ticket Ryan: A pass? Hades: It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, shorty. They went to give Phill the Pass Phill: Hey, how did you get this? Ryan: Can we enter the games now? Phil: Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself. They are fighting the Heartless in the Match and they did it Phil: You’re no heroes yet, but you ain’t doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching. They saw Cloud Phil: Something tells me he’ll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up facing him They are doing the match and they did it Phil: Say, you’re better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this. Ryan: Who? Phil: Hercules. He’s a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he’s off to visiting his father. is watching them Hades: That little punk is your next opponent. I want you to take him out. Cloud: The great god of the underworld is afraid of that robot Kid? Sorry, but my contract said. Hades: I know! You think I don’t know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you’re only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you’ve gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like the little goat said, "Rule Number 1, It's all just a game" So let's loose and fun with it! I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right? Cloud left Hades: Geez. Stiffer then a sniffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by... Ryan is fighting Cloud and he won, then Cerberus appeared Evil Ryan: We're going to die! Except me. Hades: Oh, there's one more rule I forgot. Accidents happen. Then Hercules stop Cerberus Phil: Herc! Hercules: Phil, get them out of here! They went to the Lobby Phil: Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn’t look good. I hope Herc’s okay. Wish I could go in! Ryan and his friends went off Phil: Kid, you’re not entering the arena, are ya? This ain’t just some match. This is for real! Ryan: We have to! And we will prove ourselves that we are Heroes. Phil: Careful, kid! They went off to save Hercules and defeat Cerberus Phil: Kid, I have two words of advice for you. Attack! Crash: Extreme fighting start! They are fighting Cerberus and they defeated it Minutes later Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further— Crash: Hey! What do you mean “junior heroes”? Phil: You rookies still don’t understand what it takes to be a true hero. Matau: So, what does it take? Hercules: Well, that’s just something you’ll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did. Ryan: No problem. We’ll start by proving ourselves in the games. Phil: There ain't gonna be any game for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first. Ryan: Okay, we’ll be back. They left Phil: I still can’t believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus. Hercules: Just between us, I’d already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in. Phil: My lips are sealed. and the others saw Cloud Ryan: Hey, there. Are you alright? Cloud: Yeah. Ryan: So why did you hang around with Hades? Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired Bertram T. Monkey: You got darkness? Cloud: I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light. Ryan: You'll find it. I'm searching too. Cloud: For you light? Don't lose sight of it. Ryan: Can we have a rematch? Fair and square, no dark power allowed! Cloud: I think I'll pass. left the Coliseum and that Night Hades: He’s strong, he’s kind. He’s always there for you, and he’s handsome to boot. He’s perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!! looks angry and Unleashed his Flame, and he calm down Hades: Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here’s what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I’ll take care of them both. he noticed Kaos is behind him Hades: Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show. Kaos: Fight to your heart's contempt. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3